


Sunstreaker x Jamie: I Just Want To Help

by Autobot2001



Series: Transformers one-shots [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Common Cold, Friendship, Gen, Sick Character, friends - Freeform, taking care of sick character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot2001/pseuds/Autobot2001
Summary: We all know Sunstreaker hates humans, except for one; Jamie. However, they're not exactly friends either. Consider their friendship complicated. Crosshairs and Drift are on a mission, Jamie is sick, and Sunstreaker wants to take care of her no matter how much Jamie tells him he doesn't need to.This shows a little about what my upcoming title, ‘Haven’ is going to be about.
Series: Transformers one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130192





	Sunstreaker x Jamie: I Just Want To Help

Jamie POV   
Crosshairs and Drift have been away on a mission with a few other Autobots. I'm used to periods being away from them, though this time feels different since I've been staying at the N.E.S.T. base, in their room. 

Today I woke up feeling like scrap. It's hard to get out of bed. I manage to sit up before Sunstreaker walks in. Crosshairs and Drift didn't tell him or anyone else to watch me. Though I know, some Autobots would check on me if they thought I didn't eat all day. Sunstreaker has been trying to take my boys' place since they left. Even if it's temporary, I don't like it.   
I can't stay sitting for long. 

Sunstreaker POV  
Oddly, Jamie wants to go back to bed.   
"Are you ok?" I ask her as I feel her forehead.  
"I'm fine," she replies as she covers herself with all the blankets on the bed.   
Where does that samurai keep the thermometer?   
I finally find what I want. Jamie doesn't fight me, which is unusual for her. She's not a submissive femme. I can't explain why I am not furious Jamie is not submissive.   
I realize she's fragging ghost-white before the thermometer beeps.   
102° F  
"It's just a cold," Jamie says weakly.   
She has enough medical knowledge to know for sure. I don't need to get Ratchet to confirm what she's telling me.   
"Don't care; I'm taking care of you," I angrily tell her.   
I go to the bathroom and wet a cloth with warm water.   
"Are you sure this is cold? That samurai would kill me if you had something serious, and I ignored you," I ask, trying to joke, but both Crosshairs and Drift would be mad if they found out I've been keeping a close eye on Jamie but failed to realize she's really sick.   
At least I got a smile from her. I doubt she'll want to eat or even have tea. I do want to stay here, knowing Jamie will not text me if she needs anything, but I leave the room. 

Sideswipe POV   
It's odd seeing Sunstreaker not angery as he returns to our room and sits on his bed. He tells me Jamie is sick, but as she's been saying since Crosshairs and Drift left, she told him she doesn't need him to take care of her.   
"....but she can't even get out of bed and is freezing," Sunstreaker finishes.   
"Stubborn just like someone else I know."   
Oh, the look I got. 

Four hours later 

Jamie POV   
I feel worse than I did before I fell asleep. Trying to sit up is impossible, and I immediately feel freezing. I lie back down, but someone covers me with the blankets.   
I know Crosshairs and Drift aren't back yet. They won't be for three days.   
"I know you don't want my help, but you can't even get out of bed," Sunstreaker comments.   
He has me drink water before showing me crackers, hoping I'd eat, but I'm not even hungry. He refreshed the cloth and left.   
I know Sunstreaker would rather stay here, but he's going to be bored watching me sleep. 

Sunstreaker POV   
It's hard not to think I better get Ratchet with how sick Jamie is; her illness doesn't help. I'm trying not to worry this cold will turn into something serious, but it's hard not to. 

I did my best to take care of Jamie without pissing her off or getting Ratchet since Jamie slept most of the time and didn't eat much aside from crackers or toast. 

I'm about to go check on her when Crosshairs and Drift return. I dread telling them Jamie has been sick while they've been away with a terrible cold.   
"That's unusual for her to get that sick, besides, you know. Not unusual for her not to want you to take care of her," Drift explains.   
We go to their room, and as I expected, Jamie is sleeping.   
I showed them the only foods I could get Jamie to eat, waiting for them to yell at me for not getting Ratchet as Drift feels how warm Jamie is.   
"It's not a problem you didn't get Ratchet," Crosshairs assures me, "a cold can be this bad and last two weeks."   
Drift goes to make soup, hoping Jamie will eat dinner, while Crosshairs and I watch T.V.  
"You know Jamie appreciated you took care of her."

I try to stay out of their way while seeing how Jamie feels until she's better. The two mechs aren't concerned the cold lingered for almost two weeks before Jamie felt better or the fact she barely ate while sick, nor did Ratchet.   
"It's still hard to believe you care about a human," Sideswipe smiles.   
"Don't think this means I'm changing. I still hate most humans." 


End file.
